To Look Through New Eyes
by secretlovers
Summary: kurama meets the girl of his dreams. she's smart, beautiful, powerful and... blind. she is very myserious and secretive. but what happens when someone else wants her as well. will he stand and fight for her? or will he step down? took down author's note
1. tomiko

To Look Through New Eyes

Koenma was frantic; there was a huge use of powerful spiritual power. The person with this much power could take over all three worlds. He needed his detectives on this one and fast. He couldn't risk this person being an enemy.

"What is it you want now toddler! I have a date with Keiko that you made me cancel!" And irritated Yusuke growled.

"Shut up Yusuke this is important! A huge use of extremely powerful spiritual energy has been released during the past week. I want you and the others to find out the source of this power. If you can convince them, bring them here so I can speak with them. And be careful with what you do and how you speak to this person. He or she has enough power to rule over all three worlds with their pinky finger. I want them to be an ally not an enemy." The prince told them.

He handed them a case file," this is all the shrines you will need to look into to find who ever the spirit energy belongs to."

**With the yu yu gang…**

"Damn the toddler to hell! We've been searching all night and haven't found anything!"

Yelled an annoyed Yusuke.

He wasn't the only one annoyed. With all his yelling and complaining, the others have become quite fed up with him. Even Kuwabara is getting pissed at his behavior. But he decided to be the mature one for once and not start a fight. It would only cause more headaches.

But luckily for them, they were on their last house. Once this was done they could go home and rest.

"Damn! Why did there have to be so many stairs?" Yusuke grumbled.

When they finally made it to the top, they were greeted by a sight none would ever forget.

There was a woman with long, cascading midnight black hair. It was so long that it was only two inches from touching the floor. She wore the clothes that only a noble woman from the feudal eara would ware. It was a powder blue color. It had flower designs on the sleeves and on the bottom. Under the kimono she wore was a long lavender silk gown. You could only see the edges of it though. And fit her perfectly. Showing her beautiful curves. A perfect heart shape face, leading to a graceful neck, to full breasts, to perfect hips, to long slender legs. She had dainty hands and fragile looking feet. Her feet were in matching powder blue slippers.

They couldn't see her eyes because they were closed, but they knew they were just as beautiful. She currently had a broom in her dainty hands, sweeping the porch.

"Now, now, what are two youkai, a kitsune avatar and a human physic doing at my humble shrine?" said a silky, beautiful voice. After a few minutes they realized that they voice came from the heavenly woman before them. They were shocked that she knew about youkai.

"Hello miss, my name is Suichi Minino. This is Yusuke Urimeshi (sp?). That is Kuwabara Kazuma. And this is Heiei Jaganshi. You may call me Kurama. We are here to see about a rise in spiritual energy and to see if you are the cause. May you tell us your name?" Kurama introduced.

They got to see a lovely blush on her face. "Sorry for my churlish behavior. I am Tomiko Wazarashi. And yes I am responsible for the rise in spiritual energy. Many injured youkai have come to my shrine in search for help and for someone to heal their wounds. It took a lot of my energy to heal a demon without accidentally killing one. If I caused any trouble then I apologize." She said in a gentle whimsical voice.

"I don't mean to be rude ma'am but what are you?" Kuwabara asked. (In this fic Kuwabara will have his moments to prove he isn't an idiot. He'll still suck at fighting but he will have an important part in this story.)

"I am a shape-shifter. And yes this is my true form. I don't really like changing the way the way I naturally look and saying it's my true form like most shape-shifters. I'm not ashamed of the way I look and never will be ashamed."

The Yusuke just had t go and say the question on everyone's mind that made everything awkward.

"Why are your eyes closed?"

"Opened or closed, it does not matter. I am blind ether way"


	2. Kami no Sukui

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finding out she was blind, they didn't know what to do or what to say to that. How could they? This whole time she's been following her every movement with her head. Greeting them where they were. Moved like she could see. Not an ounce of hesitation in her steps.

"Well boys, would you like to come inside? There was something I wanted to give to each of you before you came here anyway." With that she walked in through the door with grace and regality, but also a predatory edge. Kurama couldn't take his eyes off her.

_Red what are you… whoa…_

_-You're telling me?-_

_She will make a perfect mate _Youko stated.

_-Yea- what!?-_

_She's gorgeous, powerful, has a kind aura, and I can tell that she is very wise and cunning. The perfect match for us. She's to be ours if it's the last thing I do_ with that the conversation between them was over.

"So miss Tomiko, what is it you wanted to give us?" Kurama asked

"Well Kurama (he shivered at the way she said his name.) I run a school for all kinds. Demon, miko, honyou, forbidden, ghoul, spirit, you name it it's there. I started the school after an experience that happened to me once. I was new to my powers then. Didn't know how to control them or use them properly. No one was there to help me learn, I had to wing it. Because of my inexperience I almost killed someone precious to me. I didn't want that to happen again, so I went somewhere far away to train and hone my skills for centuries till I had perfect control. I know that there are many more who don't know about a power deep inside them that is just waiting to come out. So I created the school to teach them all.

Even if they already know about some of their powers. If so we help them fine tune that power and train them to bring out their absolute full potential and help control and mold that power to how it pleases them. What I wanted to give you four is applications to sign up for my school if you would like. But be sure to read the whole thing before making up your mind. There are many different beings in this school so we had to create classes to suit their needs. On your applications are classes that will be beneficial to _you_. If you want to join the school your emotions will do the job. Once the application itself feels your want to go it will disappear and you will be immediately be added on to the student database. Once that happens you will find tickets and a map to the school." She explained.

They stared at her in awe. Even the stotic Heiei had showed his shock and awe. A school for all races no matter what kind. Now that was something they wanted to see first hand. They all took the application forms and read through them, in a matter of minutes the applications disappeared.

"Welcome to Kami no Sukui (in English it means 'divine salvation' or 'divine redemption'), when you get there the first thing you need to do is come straight to me to get your classes, supplies, rooms amd everything else you need. You will get a run down on all the rules at the assembly."

"When do we have to be there, Tomiko?" Heiei finally spoke. The others were surprised that the fire ice apparition didn't say 'onna' or 'wench' when he referred to her. But they didn't know that she gained his respect the moment she showed that she didn't care what you are but who you are. That thought process reminded him of his little sister Yukina. Though he would never admit to it even under torture of having to spend an entire day around Yusuke.

"Next Monday is the fist day of the new school year." She replied.

They stayed and talked for a few more hours. No one really caring how late it got, but they had to leave. Their families were waiting and they needed to inform Koenma of what had transpired, though they promised to put in a good word for her. Before they could leave, Tomiko pulled Kuwabara aside.

"Kuwabara-san, I would like to speak with you….."


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT ANNONCEMENT

**i am out of ideas for my stories, if you have ANY ideas that you think will go good with ANY of them, please tell me. if you have any comments or complaints you can tell me. HOWEVER, DON'T go saying that my fics are horrible or anything like that, you think you have better ideas then me, then give me a suggestion or two, if you want to help out and co author on any of the stories then tell me. if not then keep your problems to yourself and don't waste 2 minutes of my life.  
**

**therefore, until I get some inspiration, all my fics are currently on hold. I might update one or two of them when the write ideas come around, I might even start new stories and add them on. But for all of my fics, if you want it to continue you need to give me a reason to keep it going or an idea that I can use, otherwise, I will get bored with it and not continue. And I am not offering any of my fics up for adoption unless I feel that the author has reached my standards.**


	4. bittersweet news

I have Bittersweet news. I, from now on, will never (unless I have too) post another fic or update another chapter on fanfictions, mediaminer or any of those other websites. However, I will be updating them, continuing them, and even creating new stories. If you wish to know the website that all my work will be on then simply leave me a message and I will answer.


	5. to save the troublw ill just tell you

i will be updating at my new website www. forgotten-moon . web . com though not with so many spaces. i will be known as both forgotten-moon and secretlovers. please become a member!


End file.
